User talk:Jonathan Webley
Archives * lo'wI' ja'chuq:Jonathan Webley/archive1 * lo'wI' ja'chuq:Jonathan Webley/archive2 new ' :In Segh:'aprIqanS Hol: :Blou, Een, Geel, Groen, Maar, Oranje, Rooi, Vyf, Sterk, Swart, Wanneer > small letters. D H S b ch gh l p q r t v w y --Manie 09:42, 27 jar wa' 2008 (UTC) pemjep No, did not Know it :)) Thanks! Jonathan, what is the difference between "pemjep" and "DungluQ"? Are the synonyms? ("midday" and "noon" are mos also the same). --Manie 18:34, 29 jar wa' 2008 (UTC) :In English noon and midday mean the same thing. I guess pemjep and DungluQ are also synonyms. I changed the template, because I couldn't get some of the symbols to print properly in IE. Let me know if it's a problem. I also created a new template, (request for change). You can use it to tag any article you think needs to be improved. joqral 20:29, 29 jar wa' 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, but why do you now use the English abbreviation "IPA"? Seen the additions in http://af.wiktionary.org/wiki/Kategorie:Woorde_in_Klingon ? Cheers --Manie 11:14, 30 jar wa' 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I think IPA is quite well known - you're using it in the Afrikaans wiktionary - and I am using "IPA" symbols. I was never quite sure what "p.Q.'u'" means. Even QIchnab is not considered correct Klingon, and I will need to find something better, probably just QIch. :::You've been busy in the Afrikaans wikitionary. I really, really like your use of pIqaD. We'll have to do something similar here! :::joqral 16:57, 30 jar wa' 2008 (UTC) :::I just implemented a new template - I'm using it for pemjep for example. joqral 21:37, 30 jar wa' 2008 (UTC) I'm back… / jIcheghpu'… Hello, Jon! I'm back! Sorry about the delay. I've had to get another computer because the ethernet port on my other one blew out! :( But I am back! :) Let's talk, if you can, about what's new…—MInDu'Donbe' 00:49, 16 jar cha' 2008 (UTC) IPA I think for the IPA transcriptions we should make "Gentium" the default font, as it is the best looking typeface for the IPA and also many other wikt's have it as their default font for many things, not just IPA. I'm not certain how to change this but if you could do it that would be great. TIA.—MInDu'Donbe' 01:23, 16 jar cha' 2008 (UTC) re: DachwIj Hey, Jon. Sorry I haven’t been around for awhile. I’ve been doing work at other websites and get kinda busy from time to time. I haven’t forgotten about mu'ghom, though! Regards,—MInDu'Donbe' 20:48, 4 jar loS 2008 (UTC) Deleting my contributions from here Hi. I did some contributions in this place when it used to be a Wikimedia project. I never did it to have it surrounded by publicity as it is now. I would appreciate if you deleted all my contributions here except this message and my next messages for obvious reasons. Thanks. --Piolinfax 13:05, 15 jar loS 2008 (UTC) :I do not have any problems with Klingon. The GDFL allows to use the info I added in tlh.wiktionary.org the way you like it as long as this place complies with its clauses (I guess and assume it does) but I never contributed in this place and the source site (tlh.wiktionary.org) has been put off-line, consequently I do have a problem with my nick attached to a band of ads. :> I cannot selectively delete individual edits. :Unless this is a very strange wiki, you can (I know it because I am a sysop in 3 Wikimedia places). :#You first have to delete the whole page. :#Then go back to it: you will see the link (in small type, top of the page, on the left) "View or restore X deleted edits?" :#When you click on that link it will show you the log and, below, the list of deleted edits with boxes :#Put a tick in the box of every edit that you want restored and leave unticked the ones to be kept deleted. :#Click the "restore" button and voilà, the article and history is back minus the unchecked edits. ::(Of course, if the page had one only edit, it will totally gone) :If you don't believe me or you are not sure, you can create a dupe article with, say, three edits, delete it and then restore one or two of the edits. :As I have edits in about 24 distinct pages the whole process of deleting them shouldn't take you much longer than a quarter of an hour altogether (with a regular connection). :As I said, given the fact that I added the info under the GDFL, I do not mind if, after the deletions, you go and recover my information from the deleted edits (as a sysop you can go into them by the same means previously explained and copy-paste them) as long as you or any others do it under a nick other than mine. I do not want my name here attached to any of the edits I did in the only place on-line that keeps it: a commercially funded site. :> it certainly does nothing to further the cause of Klingon. :Do you really think so? Well, anyway all this is more about trusting the untrustworthy than anything else. I actually am very sorry to have to ask you all this but it is the only way out I see against the deprecation by Wikimedia of my work (and, probably, the work of several thousand people, even though most of them had done not a single edit about Klingon) in Wikimedia. I would appreciate if you deleted them. Thanks. Kind regards. --Piolinfax 02:56, 16 jar loS 2008 (UTC) ::Could you please let me know whether you will delet them or not, please? Thank you. Kind regards. --Piolinfax 18:31, 18 jar loS 2008 (UTC) Ta! I know it does not sound very Klingon, but "thaks a lot"!. My best wishes for you and this project. Good luq! --Piolinfax 01:21, 20 jar loS 2008 (UTC) Tips Thank you for the tips. Sorry for my freshman mistakes. I'll put them right next time I log with more time. --Gdp 07:43, 6 jar vagh 2008 (UTC) Colors in German Colors in German can be both adjectives (referring to sth with that color) and nouns (the colors themselves). When they are nouns they are written with capital letter. Instead deleting the next words similar to Grün, Gelb, Blau or Rot, maybe it would be better to let them stay as redirects so that they can be transformed into nouns later? --Gdp 23:05, 8 jar vagh 2008 (UTC)